


What Changed Today?

by VigilanteFlower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, post episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteFlower/pseuds/VigilanteFlower
Summary: After Yuri's fantastic performance at the first day of the China Cup, Viktor asks Yuri what changed that made his eros so much stronger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't anticipate just how much I would like the canon relationship between these two. Therefore, totally couldn't help myself and wrote what I like to think happened after episode 6. :) I'd love to read any comments you might have too!
> 
> I also do prompts~  
> http://vigilanteflower.tumblr.com/ask

The comforter wrinkled around the curve of Yuri’s body as he collapsed onto the plush hotel bed with a long stretch. His arms reached up toward the headboard as a groan of tension left his throat, closely followed by a sigh of relief as he snuggled into the downy pillow. 

 

“I still can’t believe I actually took first today. I’m trying not to think about tomorrow though, ahh.”

 

He squeezed his chestnut eyes shut in an attempt to block out the anxiety ridden thoughts about what the next day would bring. Though, his worries were cut short by the interruption of a familiar hum. Yuri opened his eyes to look over at Viktor, who was removing his long beige coat and hanging it in the closet of their hotel room. 

 

“Yuri, what changed today in your program? I knew you would find your true eros eventually, but it seems to have happened all at once since getting here.” 

 

The Russian man turned toward his bed, next to Yuri’s, and sat down to begin removing his perfectly polished shoes. Yuri was still fully clothed and realized he’d not taken off his own shoes before hopping onto the bed. A quip of realization left him as he quickly slid down the smooth coverlet to begin picking at the knots in their laces.

 

“Well…”

 

The brunette’s brow scrunched up and his lips pursed while a light flush dusted his cheeks. His shoelaces had suddenly become exceptionally interesting. 

 

“Before we started the warm up, I just...overheard some people talking about how it wasn’t fair of me to keep you all to myself.” He muttered, not entirely telling the truth, and rather nervous about the admittance. 

 

Viktor’s head tilted quizzically to the side as he set down his second shoe and leaned back on his palms. 

 

“You know that I want to be here with you, Yuri. But, what does that have to do with you finding your eros?”

 

Yuri toed off his remaining sneaker and began unzipping the sports jacket he wore over his costume. His fingers shook a bit, but he tried to ignore it by staring at the maroon carpet. Though he could tell his cheeks were getting warmer and really that just made him feel more embarrassed. 

 

“Umm...I...decided that I would rather be hated by the world...than give you up, as my-my coach.” 

 

Yuri’s face felt like it was going to overheat and he could not take much more of this conversation, it was entirely too revealing. He’d already admitted so much about his feelings for Viktor, and as time passed, Yuri was beginning to realize his naivety in his old statement about it not being romantic love he felt for the more accomplished skater. 

 

Viktor looked on in surprise as Yuri hid his face from observation and hurriedly turned off the light next to his bed. A soft smile spread across the well moisturized lips as he watched Yuri disappear beneath the thick sheets and turn his back on his mentor.

 

“Yuri...you didn’t get out of your costume yet.” 

 

The younger skater tensed and felt another rush of blood to his face. This was not going very smoothly. 

 

“I… it helps me get motivated for tomorrow.” It was a lie and not at all convincing.

 

“Mhmm, well, I can’t have you ruining my costume by sleeping in it.” 

 

Viktor rose from the bed with a light groan of protest from the mattress and placed a knee on the edge of Yuri’s, leaning over to take hold of the blanket his young charge had stuffed up around his head. 

 

“Why don’t I help you get out of it?” Viktor whispered with that wonderfully sultry tone.

 

Yuri nearly jumped out from under the covers as he felt the hand brush his cheeks, and he was certain Viktor would have felt how incredibly hot he was. He flung the comforter back and looked up at the older man hovering above him.

 

“I-I can undress myself…” He blurted, trying to get it out in a hurry and sounding quite put upon.

 

But then he saw something flicker past Viktor’s expression, an emotion that was quickly masked by his ever present smile for the camera. It was...hurt? Maybe? Yuri swallowed thickly as Viktor receded from his bed and continued to show him that cover up expression.

 

“Ah, that’s good.” The silver haired man said with an uncomfortably cheery note before turning his back to the other man.

 

“I’ll be taking a shower then.” The name brand blazer slid from his graceful shoulders and caused Yuri’s heart to plummet with it as it landed on the pillow. Viktor hadn’t hung it up. Viktor always hung up his clothes.

 

A lump had grown suddenly within Yuri’s stomach as he watched the tension of Viktor’s shoulders while he undid the cuffs of his dress shirt. 

 

“W-wait,” the young skater stuttered out, “I…” 

 

His eyes were downcast, an admittance of his guilt, having not been completely honest with either himself or Viktor.

 

“When I was skating, no, before that...I realized that my love for you goes much deeper than-than pork cutlet bowls!” His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and somewhere in the middle of his confession his volume had risen to an entirely unreasonable level for a hotel so late at night.

 

Viktor looked on, a hand still to his half-buttoned cuff, as Yuri waited with his hands in fists and a quiver to his body that spoke volumes of the anxiety he was currently experiencing. It warmed Viktor in so many ways as a soft, genuine smile replaced the older facade of one. Within a couple of strides, his long legs had carried him into Yuri’s personal space and his fingers were gently wrapping around his companion’s chin, guiding it up to view his face properly and all of his rosy, innocent charm.

 

“When you started the short program today...you did something different at the beginning, what was it?”

 

Yuri’s eyes opened slowly at first, followed by several blinks spurred on by confusion.

 

“Um, I...licked my lips?”

 

“How would you like it if I were to lick your lips?” His eyelids were low, to match his voice, which drawled deep over the syllables. 

 

Yuri’s cocoa coloured eyes grew wide in astonishment and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. It was like that time in Viktor’s unsettled bedroom at the inn all over again, except...this time he didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t somewhat obsessed with the other man, on the contrary, he’d just confessed in a rather unique way that he loved him. 

 

A thick, sticky lump formed in his throat as Viktor patiently looked down at him, which he couldn’t swallow. 

 

“I…” his voice was soft, nervous, and full of anticipation, “Would you?”

 

Viktor didn’t answer, or spend any more time leaving Yuri nearly quaking in his socked feet. He brought his lips to the shorter man’s gently, not wanting to startle the skittish man any more than was necessary for what may very well be his first ever kiss. Though Viktor’s vibrant blue eyes were closed, Yuri’s remained open due to an overwhelming rush of thoughts and emotions, but only for a few seconds, before they shakily fluttered down.

 

The Japanese man’s hands came up to take hold of Viktor’s beautifully taught biceps as he leaned into the kiss, returning it fully, or as fully as he could with something that remained so still and soft. But as soon as Viktor received the acceptance, he began to move his lips against the other man’s in a way that made him gasp. The sound was Viktor’s cue to pull back just enough to poke his tongue out and lap delicately at his partner’s bottom lip. 

 

Yuri’s jaw quivered as he stared up at his coach, who had drawn back enough to look at him now. A gentle smile graced Viktor’s handsome features as he spoke.

 

“Where is your eros, Yuri? I thought you’d grown so confident.”

 

Yuri swallowed the lump that had formed earlier in his throat as he shakily reached up to pull his glasses from his face. Then his arms reached up around Viktor’s neck while the blue framed spectacles were left to dangle between the taller man’s shoulder blades. 

 

The younger skater’s expression seemed to gain some resolve as his gaze went from wide eyed, to focused. His brow was set now and his mind made up. Viktor was clearly interested, and really, had seemed to be for a while, but it had made Yuri so nervous even just meeting him, let alone entertaining the idea that the man he’d looked up to and admired for years may consider him, not only attractive, but a potential partner. 

 

The arms around Viktor’s neck tightened and the silver haired man leaned down until their foreheads touched again, like they had when Yuri had so confidently demanded he not take his eyes of the up-and-coming skater.

 

“Do you understand how much your growing confidence draws me in? When I told you to seduce me on the ice...I think you did more than just that.” Viktor’s tone was languid and deep as he voiced his innermost thoughts, feeling that they could be brought into the open now as he stared into the glazed and increasingly intense eyes of his charge.

 

“Viktor, I...I only want to seduce you, and...I don’t care if people hate me for it, I don’t want to share you.” It was a confession that made his heart beat pound nearly twice as fast. He couldn’t believe he was saying these things out loud and actually to Viktor!

 

The Russian man’s smile grew as his eyes crinkled at the corners, perhaps letting more of his excitement show than he normally would have. 

 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that any more.” He whispered softly.

 

It was Yuri’s decision to take the initiative as he pulled their lips together a second time. This kiss was different though, harder, more enthralling as their lips moved against each other. The Japanese skater’s mind was reeling already but he chose not to hesitate again as he pulled back just enough to flick his tongue out over Viktor’s bottom lip. It was a gesture that had been unexpected, but was clearly welcome as Viktor’s mouth opened enough to not so much invite Yuri in, as meet him. 

 

They carried on like that for several minutes before Viktor’s hands began to slide down Yuri’s back, along the curve of his spine and finally to his ass. It made the younger man gasp just slightly but spurred him on. He brought one hand around to Viktor’s cheek while the other moved up into his fine silver locks, where it made a fist and tugged taught the hair. The action drew a low moan from Viktor’s busy mouth and a reciprocatory squeeze was delivered to Yuri’s rear. 

 

That made Yuri pause, drawing back just enough to speak clearly and catch his breath. 

 

“You...are...can we…” He was stammering and he hated it. This was not the time to let his nerves get the better of him any more than it was in competition, but Viktor seemed pleased with what he thought the other man was proposing.

 

“Can we take this to bed? Yes, haven’t I been asking to sleep with you for ages now?” There was a low and hearty chuckle that lasted only a few seconds before Viktor pulled back entirely and took Yuri’s hand. He laced their fingers together and never broke eye contact with his partner as he drew him along the edge of the bed, a guide which Yuri followed while silently marveling at the fact that this amazing, talented, gorgeous man wanted him. 

 

Yuri stepped close as Viktor drew him in, both hands intertwining this time as the taller man looked down at his partner. 

 

“I want to undress you, may I?” He asked as he unlaced a hand and slid it up to the zipper at the back of Yuri’s neck. The younger man nodded, to which Viktor responded by taking hold of the zipper and drawing it down. Yuri shivered as the air touched his bare skin, along with the understanding that the situation was escalating in a way that he didn’t at all mind.

 

It was surprisingly graceful as he let go of Viktor’s hand and drew the top of his costume away from his body, leaving it to hang from his hips because the Russian skater had paused there at the back. A moment later, his hand began to move again but his eyes remained glued to Yuri’s warm gaze as the fabric loosened and began to slide down the smaller man’s hips. Yuri tried to keep his own gaze locked with Viktor’s as he reached down and bent slightly to pull the suit the rest of the way off. Left only in his plain black dance belt, he brought this hands up to the other man’s chest and gently took both sides of his collar in hand. 

 

“Can I...do the same?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Came the soothing response. 

 

Though it wasn’t by any means the first time Yuri was going to see Viktor naked, it was the first time that the interactions carried such a heavy, sexual context. Though perhaps one or two encounters had tested that boundary, it wasn’t until now that he realized how far off he’d been in that judgment. 

 

His hands took their time undoing the tie and drawing it away from the neck of the finely pressed dress shirt. They then worked on the buttons, one at a time, and Yuri worried for a moment that he was taking too long, until Viktor’s hand touched his hip and began caressing it lightly. 

 

Yuri’s eyes flicked up from what his fingers were working on and noticed that Viktor’s attention was entirely focused on his face, which of course made the flush return to his cheeks with great gusto. 

 

When he reached the older man’s waist band, he began pulling the lightly coloured fabric from his trousers, which meant wrapping his bare arms around him, bringing his cheek wonderfully close to the tempting heat of Viktor’s chest. His immediate reflex was to try and pull away as a means of denying himself the want, but it struck him that he didn’t have to do that this time. As soon as the shirt was completely free, he spread his hands over his companion’s bare chest and pushed them to his ribs. Instead of drawing back to visually admire the man before him, Yuri leaned in and hugged Viktor tightly, pushing a tinted cheek against the warm skin. 

 

Viktor had been expecting something different but reacted to the hug by wrapping his own arms around the daintier ice dancer and resting his own cheek against the still fresh smelling dark tresses. Everything was quiet for a little while as they simply stood there and embraced, but eventually Yuri shifted and placed a kiss to Viktor’s chest, followed by another, and another. The kisses continued as his hands moved up to Viktor’s shoulders and pushed his sleeves down before plucking the shirt entirely free of his hands. There was a small sound of distaste as the garment was dropped on the floor, but his attention was brought back by Yuri’s tongue suddenly poking out to graze his nipple. Viktor sucked in a barely audible gasp as he looked down at the wonderfully flushed man who was beginning to pay such wonderful attention to his body.

 

“Yuri...you haven’t done any of this before, have you.”

 

Instead of responding verbally, Yuri looked up briefly and shook his head before closing his lips around the rosy nub he’d coaxed into rising. It was embarrassing to admit that at twenty three...he’d only had his first kiss a few minutes ago.

 

Viktor brought his hand up to run through Yuri’s hair, pushing the dark fringe back out of his face. It was a look he always enjoyed on the other man. 

 

“You don’t have to push yourself, you know; not here.” He hoped the petting was soothing as he bit back another groan, Yuri was creating such nice sensations in him. 

 

“I want to…” The younger skater voiced quietly. 

 

Viktor didn’t say anything back. Instead, he took Yuri’s chin and drew him back up for another kiss before sitting him down on the edge of the thick, opulent mattress. His eyes looked over the other skater as he undid his belt in front of him and slid his fine slacks off, revealing plain, black, form fitted underwear beneath. It didn’t look much different from the dance belt that Yuri wore, but the material clung wonderfully to all the right places, rather than functioned as a way of minimizing detail. 

 

Yuri eventually ended up on his back as Viktor placed a knee beside his own and got onto his hands above him. Lean arms reached up and encircled slender shoulders before they claimed each other’s mouths again. Once again, it was more heated than the last as their tongues mingled and danced with a grace that was uncommon in such activities. 

 

Viktor’s fingers played along the plains of Yuri’s well toned stomach, a change which he realized, with brief internal shock, hadn’t really made a difference in his attraction toward the young athlete. Apparently pudgy Yuri was just as cute as pique physique Yuri. It was an epiphany that made him smile into the kiss.

 

The long, pale fingers began to curve along the hip bone of his partner until they were low enough to hook into the waistband of the dance belt. He gave a pause, allowing Yuri the time to stop him if he wanted to, but no such indication was made, so Viktor pulled the belt down and over Yuri’s thighs. Yuri even raised his hips enough to allow for them to be moved further, but his legs were between Viktor’s, which meant Viktor needed to get off the bed again to pull them completely free. 

 

The Russian man bit his lip as he stared down at the completely naked form of his possible new lover. His cheeks were flushed and he’d let his hands fall above his head on the comforter. 

 

“My...you look so delicious, Yuri.” The hunger in his voice was so very clear as he took the opportunity to slip out of his own underwear as well.

 

It was now time to admire the fact that neither one of them was left unaroused by the situation. On the contrary, Viktor’s cock was narrow but long, pale at the base, but a much darker red at the exposed tip. It pointed out from his body quite strongly and twitched as his muscles clenched while looking at Yuri’s erection. The Japanese man’s prick was somewhat stouter than its counterpart, sporting a more tanned head and a prominent salute. It wasn’t hard to believe how turned on he was since the younger man had never done this kind of thing before. 

 

“S-Stop staring…” Yuri begged, cheeks growing darker as crimson shone through the translucents of his skin.

 

“But you look so good.” He whispered, licking his lips. 

 

He was done playing though, he wanted Yuri and finally he had him all for himself. Viktor kneeled at the edge of the bed instead of getting back on and Yuri let out a startled noise as cold hands spread his legs and yanked his hips forward. The brunette had sat up partially to see what was happening and a shiver of goosebumps covered his flesh at the way Viktor looked up from between his thighs. 

 

A moment later, Viktor’s eyes hadn’t moved from Yuri’s, but his face nuzzled into the smaller man’s thigh and licked along the soft, vulnerable flesh.

 

“Would you like to know what my tongue feels like elsewhere, Yuri?” 

 

Viktor had an affinity for using the other skater’s name. It just rolled so beautifully off his tongue that even the sound itself was a joy.

 

“Y-yes…” 

 

While Yuri felt he should have more to say on the matter, he was finding himself at a loss for words. They simply weren’t coming to him in this mind blowing situation. He knew that as soon as he had a moment to himself again, he was going to feel all the heat bubble up and explode out of him in a frenzy of unbelieving energy.

 

Viktor’s tongue travelled along the other man’s thigh and, without hesitating, began its journey up the length of Yuri’s cock. The previously bespectacled man let out a garbled sound of shock and slapped both hands over his mouth as he fell back onto the bed, unable to handle both feeling and watching as Viktor brought his tongue over the tip and encircled it with his far too hot mouth.

 

Small moans and whimpers continued to escape him in burst, muffled by his hands. Viktor was of course pleased by it. He had never been a man to do anything by halves, which appeared to be the case with his fellatio as much as his figure skating. Within minutes, Yuri’s hands had left his mouth audibly panting and were tightly gripping the bedding to either side of him in an attempt to not touch Viktor’s hair. 

 

“N-nnngh, ah...V-Viktor...I can’t take much more…” He whimpered, brows bunched up and creating wrinkles above the bridge of his nose as he finally risked a look down at the silver haired man bobbing between his legs. Viktor didn’t stop, and when Yuri finally saw his cock disappearing repeatedly between the wide stretched lips of the man he’d loved for so long, he came. A strangled moan was choked out of him as one of his legs straightened out and tensed wonderfully over Viktor’s shoulder, hips pushing up into the other man’s face. Viktor watched every expression that passed over his lover’s features.

 

A few moments later, Yuri was left panting and limp, the leg that had tightened during his orgasm was drawing little circles on the carpet with his toes as Viktor stood up. He opened his mouth and showed off the remnants of Yuri’s orgasm glazing his tongue. The whimper that left Yuri when he saw it was worth all his Grand Prix medals, and then some. 

 

“Feel good?” He asked gently, to which Yuri nodded several times before sluggishly sitting up.

 

His dark eyes were lovely as he held that sleepy, post-orgasm stare. Viktor’s cock was dripping slightly with pre-cum, but he was willing to go to the bathroom if Yuri didn’t show any signs of being coherent enough to continue. 

 

Viktor brought his hand up to push Yuri’s fringe back and just as he did so, the other man’s hand came up and curled around his leaking prick. It brought a groan out of the older man as his eyes became slightly more hooded.

 

“You know, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to.” Yuri whispered, his expression incredibly earnest as he began slowly pumping the silken flesh against his palm. 

 

“You’re amazing…” Viktor took a deep breath and held it in his lungs as his eyes fluttered shut. He pushed the air back out as a groan when Yuri’s hand sped up quite a bit. 

 

Viktor’s right hand kept smoothly running over Yuri’s shoulder as those enticing brown eyes watched him. Viktor didn’t think his partner understood just how stunning he was, especially now, with Viktor’s cock pointed at his neck and chest, stroking harder...faster…

 

There was a shudder all through him as he muttered Yuri’s name in warning, but the determination on the seated man’s face was resolute as Viktor’s fingers dug into his shoulder. There was a gasp as cum splattered over Yuri’s chin and collar, but the younger man knew to keep going, milking the soft phallus as it gave up what he’d wanted.

 

Viktor’s breaths were ragged and held barely any time between them as his weight sagged forward slightly. 

 

“You..you can let go, I think I need to sit down.” The words were accompanied but a tranquil smile as he stepped to the side and collapsed spread eagle onto the bed with a moan of happiness.

 

Yuri swallowed and couldn’t look away from the mess of his hand and the fraction of his upper chest he could see had cum dripping down it. He eventually looked behind him at Viktor, whose eyes were pinned on him, and surprisingly unreadable.

 

“Was that…?” Yuri half asked, quietly, as if speaking too loudly would get them punished.

 

“Good? Very.” Viktor answered back, his blank face taking on a lazy smile.

 

“R-right…” Yuri’s cheek burned after realizing he’d done well and was being looked at by Viktor like he was something precious.

 

Viktor rolled over and scooted around until he was laying on the bed properly, and it only took a few more moments for him to get the blankets out from underneath himself. There was a complimentary tissue box on the nightstand, so he reached over and plucked several out before raising an eyebrow, paired with a pleasant smirk, and waving them at Yuri. 

 

The younger man blinked several times before averting his eyes in a bit of embarrassment, but he was feeling quite good about the whole thing, so he followed Viktor’s suggestion and got under the blankets.

 

Yuri reached for the tissues that had already been removed from the box.

 

“Na-ah,” Viktor shook his head and pulled them out of reach, “that’s my job.”

 

Large cocoa eyes widened, but he brought his hand back into his lap as Viktor’s brought the tissues forward and started to caress away the semen. It was a strangely intimate and comfortable experience and Yuri couldn’t take his eyes away from the soft upturn of Viktor’s lips the entire time. When finally he was done, the used tissues were placed on the side table rather than put in the trash across the room, and Viktor snuggled down into the blankets, looking expectantly up at Yuri, who followed suit.

 

The two faced each other as Viktor’s arms curled around Yuri’s waist and pulled him in until their legs were able to twine nicely together. The fact they were still naked was something of a distraction from the idea of sleep, but Yuri took a deep breath and tried to release the tension in his body as he exhaled. It seemed to work.

 

“Thank you, Yuri. I hope you understand if I ask you to be more than simply my pupil now?” Viktor asked, feeling confident in the proposal he was making.

 

Surprisingly, Yuri didn’t blush this time and appeared just as confident as he nodded.

 

“Yes, I want to be your boyfriend, Viktor.”

 

“Well, that’s good, because I don’t know how well I’m going to manage watching your eros after this.” He chuckled and touched his nose to Yuri’s before resting their foreheads together.

 

They didn’t move after that, their smiles firmly in place until they started to drift off, bodies warm and souls happy.


End file.
